


You Two Should Get Married

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [11]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an interview NPH and David Burtka gave on "The Chew".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two Should Get Married

Darren gave Chris’ shoulder a comforting squeeze before being led towards the side of the stage by the stage director.   
  


After a few moments they heard the voice of one of the hosts.  "Welcome back everybody. Our upcoming guests played the beloved couple famously known as ‘Klaine' on the hit TV show  _Glee_. Their on-screen romance simply extended into their own lives, but let’s see if these two are as perfect together as their characters were. Everyone put your hands together for Chris Colfer and Darren Criss!”

A loud applause broke out once again as the two of them stepped out on stage, immediately greeting and hugging all the hosts as if they hadn’t done that a couple of hours ago backstage. But the audience needed to see everything. 

 

They took their assigned seats in the middle of the three hosts, Darren a seat out for Chris and took the latter’s hand to stabilize himself while sitting down next to him. 

 

“Can I just say, you two are adorable.” the woman on Chris’ right commented, looking at the lovable couple in front of her. They quietly gave her their thanks, and let these presenters start their interview. 

 

After the routine questions concerning how they were and their plans for the future were over, Clinton Kelly, the host who introduced them, inquired “So. We need to know? Who does the cooking?”  


“Wait. Is this part of the game?” Chris asked, slightly panicked because he hadn't mentally prepared himself yet.  

 

“No. No, that’ll come later, don’t worry. Right now we’re just asking for the sake of it.” Clinton reassured him. 

 

“Oh. Good.” Chris started, “Well. I’d love to take credit for that. I really would. But then again, chocolate chip cookies do not qualify for all three levels of the food pyramid.”

 

The audience, as well as the other three people on the table gave their due laughs, but the only chuckle that he wanted was one out of Darren. Which he got. 

 

“Yeah.” Darren continued, “It’s me. At first it was just a way for me to show off in front of him, about my knowledge of stolen recipes from my mom. But I really enjoy cooking. Especially for him.” 

 

A series of “Awws” erupted from the crowd, which was the expected reaction. Leave it to Darren to charm about fifty men and women within ten minutes of being interviewed. 

 

The attention was slowly given to the actual cooking portion of of the stage, which seemed to be the origin of a heavenly scent of sauces and spices. After a few good natured jokes and recipe instructions were discussed, the focus was back on the two guests. 

 

“So Darren, how long have you been cooking for Chris? And that question is a subtle way of me asking how long have you both been together?” 

 

“Oh man, it’s been like seven years since we’ve met. And we knew about each other even before that.” Darren explained.

 

“Really?” 

 

"Most of our fans are going to get mad, because we’ve repeated this so many times, but yeah. Darren knew me from Glee, before he got the role. And I knew Darren from his college musicals.” “Yes.” Chris said.

 

“College musicals?” Carla giggled next to them. “Really?”

 

“Oh yeah. He wrote songs, and then used them in his musicals. Which I used to watch. I was a huge fan of his. And then when he got the role on Glee, I couldn't believe it. We got close, and then he introduced me to all of his friends, whom I used to stalk. It was all very awkward and interesting at the time.”

 

Darren tilted his head, and watched as Chris continued to talk about him. All this time, and Darren still had to pinch himself to remember that this was how his life had turned out. Sure there were bumps along the way, but he was so thankful for where he was now. And who he was with. 

 

Chris was still going on, mentioning his favorite characters, musical numbers, and actors who were actually their friends, until the topic ended.

 

“So. What about you Darren? Were you ever a fanboy of Chris?” 

 

Darren smiled before responding, “Of course. I don’t think I ever stopped being a fan of his. I know that’s a weird thing to say, but really I was always in awe of him. Like how could anyone not be. Right?” 

 

He looked towards the audience for an answer, and the whoops and cheers from them in agreement. It earned him a slight shove from Chris who was blushing at the praise, embarrassed by the flattery Darren loved showing, now that he could. 

 

“But really. I have the weirdest sense of adoration and pride around him. Like I am so amazed at what he accomplishes, but because I see all the hard work he puts into it, I can’t help but feel proud of him.”

 

That caused a sequence of the audience of the audience shaking their heads at how cute they were, and the host directed his gaze to the main camera, informing the viewers how they would be back shortly.

 

During the two minutes of break, Chris leaned over whispering “You’re really intent on making this crowd fall in love with you. Aren’t you?”

 

Darren grinned, “Oh please, look at them, they’re mostly harmless old ladies, whom I know are usually your target audience, but let me have them for today.”

 

Before Chris could respond, the cameraman motioned how they would be back in 5. 4. 3.

 

“And we are back, with Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, who according to their recent engagement are officially legible to play in our ‘ _Chewlywed Game_ ’, where we test your knowledge of each other.”

 

Chris jumped playfully in his seat which he found himself doing more nowadays, every time someone mentioned their engagement. Everything that could relate to it made his day inexplicably better. The reflection of his ring that he caught in the bathroom mirror, memory of the promises they made each other, and even little mentions like these. It delighted him more than he’d like to admit. 

 

“Are you ready guys?”

 

“Okay.” Darren clapped his hands together enthusiastically. “Let’s do this.”

 

“Yes..” Chris added. 

 

“So we asked Darren here a few questions, and you have to guess what he answered.”

 

“Okay.” Chris said, hoping this would go well for their sake. 

 

“Let’s start with something fun. If you could have one superpower what would it be?”

 

“Wait. So I’m supposed to answer that as the answer Darren would have given, right?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s the game.” the presenter said with an amused expression.

 

“Oh okay. Okay.” Chris understood now. “A superpower? Is it super strength." Before they could accept that as a final answer, he changed his mind. "No wait. I take it back. Flying. I think it's the power of flight.”

 

A loud “ _YES_ ” accompanied by the ring of a bell indicated that Chris got it right, and they got their first point of the game. He looked at the chart paper that Darren to the host next to Chris, and saw :

‘ ** _FLYING_** ’

 

“Okay. Good start. Now this is a bit personal : Which one of you initiated your first kiss?”

 

“Oh wow. It was so long ago. I never counted the ones on the show as  _us.”_ Chris started, but before he could continue their host emphasized once again how these answers were Darren’s.

 

“Right.” Chris said. “I’m gonna say that he did. I was way too hesitant back then. It was definitely him.”

 

Darren picked up the next sheet of paper and displayed it to the audience. It read in a clear capitalized writing : ‘ ** _I DID!’_**

 

Chris gave Darren a big smile, which was reciprocated along with an encouraging rub on his leg from Darren under the table. There wasn’t anything attached to it. For now. 

 

Darren was more competitive than he let on, and Chris knew even the slightest chance at winning something would get him wound up. He had to do well now. 

 

“We asked Darren : If you turned into a dog for a day, what breed would you be? So basically what breed of dog do you think Darren would be?”

 

Chris couldn't contain his laughter just imagining the implications of that scenario. He calmed down before actually giving it some serious thought. 

 

“Hmm. I’d have to go with… lab. A Labrador. Not like a golden one, but like a chocolate or brown labrador.”

 

The twinkle in Darren’s eyes determined that Chris was right, and the next answer was revealed to be : ‘ ** _PROBABLY A LABRADOR_** _’._

 

The crowd’s clapping eventually quietened down as Clinton started with his next question for Chris. 

 

“You guys are incredible. Okay, next question: What candy bar would you choose to describe your love life?  _Snickers_ ,  _Payday_ , or  _Big Hunk?_ ”

 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Chris said, while Darren burst in giggles next to him convincing Chris what he suspected Darren’s answer was.

 

“It’s  _Big Hunk._ Isn’t it?” Chris said, trying to suppress his own laughter at this immature joke. But he knew he would have picked the same option if he were in Darren’s position. 

 

Everyone was laughing too much to even bother to check if he was right. 

 

But he was, the large card said : ‘ ** _BIG HUNK. OBVIOUSLY._** _’_

 

Darren also managed to draw a small winking face next to the words, which was responsible for another minute of screen time to be spend laughing. 

 

_“_ Okay. Okay. Back on track. We’re now on the final question. We asked: If you could choose one musical to watch for the rest of your lives, which one would you both pick.”

 

“Ooh that’s a tough one.” Chris said, he looked at Darren, who was pursing his lips in excitement, knowing Chris could get this one. It wasn't something they had actively discussed, and he was slightly disappointed they hadn’t.

 

Chris decided to go on a whim and indecisively say, “Sweeney Todd?” 

 

“No way…” he heard from his left, as the answer written down matched exactly what Chris had just said. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” the lady next to them squealed, as Darren pulled him into a celebratory hug and slight peck on his cheek. Each person in the crowd was clapping furiously, and a few actually stood up.

 

He didn’t think their knowledge of each other could be such a source of joy for some people. Sometimes Chris didn't understand how they could make so many people happy doing the simplest things.

 

However, one look at Darren’s ecstatic expression reminded him how that was possible. A loving look, a smile, a pat on the back, or winning a dumb little game on a cooking show meant so much, all because it was with Darren.  


End file.
